


A Midnight Tale for a Childling

by LadyNoirElf



Series: Father's of Thra. [1]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Illustrations, Late Night Conversations, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, royalmelody - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoirElf/pseuds/LadyNoirElf
Summary: Kira has trouble sleeping. After counting the fizzgigs have proven unsuccessful she turns to the one thing that can lull her to sleep. One of her father's bedtime stories.Poor Kylan just wanted to sleep.
Relationships: Brea/Kylan (Dark Crystal)
Series: Father's of Thra. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797319
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	A Midnight Tale for a Childling

**Author's Note:**

> A little special ficlet for Father's Day! With my one of my two favorite pairings, the Royalmelody couple and their daughter.  
> Also, come say hello on Tumblr to check out more Dark Crystal Illustrations: https://ladynoirelf.tumblr.com/

It was a quiet night in the concealed yet fruitful Sami Thicket. The stalls were closed, the communal hearth fire burned out and all the gelfling tucked away in their homes. A bit away from the village, in a small hut nestled in the protective roots of a massive tree. 

A young silver halfling lay awake in her bed.

She stared at the painted stars on her ceiling. She had been counting each one since her mother tucked her in a long while ago. 

For some reason the childling Kira would not fall asleep. 

She looked out her bedside window, the second sister was still high meaning morning was still far from coming.

Kira turned over in a huff. Pouting as she pulled the covers over her head.

she had tried everything, counting the stars on her ceiling, singing a lullaby to herself, she even tried to trick that uncle Rian taught her by counting the Fizzgig in her head.

Unfortunately, the highest number she could go to was twelve, and she still wasn't drowsy.

Thinking there to be no other solution, she threw her covers off. 

Dropping her gifted Fizzgig plushie to the floor.

she stepped and maneuvered over loose toys and open picture books until she reached her bedroom door. She stood on the balls of her feet to reach for the handle, grasping it in the hook of her fingertips as she semi struggled to open it.

The door opens to a dark hallway, faintly illuminated by the moon shining from the living room windows further up. Kira padded across the runner carpet to the door across from her own, her parents room.

The door opened with a light creak, Kira peered inside to her parents much tidier room. Books were placed neatly and with care on the shelf and a lute placed upon the window seat upright.

Kira left the door open a crack as she headed inside towards the left side of the bed, her papa’s side. 

She peered over to see her father sleeping on his back, his black braided hair now loose and sprawled around him on his pillow.

“Papa” Kira Whispered.

Kylan shifted, turning on his side with his back towards her snuggling closer to his wife. He continued to snore away.

“Papa”. Kira tried again, whispering a little louder this time. Kylan groaned, pulling the covers over his head.

Kira poked out her lip in a pout. She hopped on the side of the bed, grabbing a handful of her father’s locks peeking from underneath the covers. Clutched tightly in her little fists, she landed back down on the floor, pulling her father’s hair with her.

Kylan nearly yelped in Brea’s ear as his head was almost yanked off the bed. He lifted his head to see a pouting Kira and his hair in a chubby fist.

“Oh for the love of-Kira”. Kylan groaned groggily “Why aren't you in bed”?

“Can't sleep” she simply answered, as if she didn't just literally pull him from his own slumber.

“Oh”? Kylan dragged a hand over his face, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked back over his shoulder to see Brea still asleep, lightly snoring as she slept on her back.

After a day that began as the first brother rose and ended just when Kira was about to take her evening bath, he wasn't really shocked at her sleeping through his fizgig like yelp.

He looked back to his daughter “Would you...like some warm  _ ta _ ”?

“Yes” Kira beamed, releasing her father’s locks so he could sit up.

Kylan mumbled an ‘okay’ as he threw the covers off, sliding his feet into some moccasins. He took his childlings hand, allowing her to lead them out of the bedroom. He closed the door slowly and softly to prevent Brea from stirring.

Kylan lit a candlestick before guiding his humming daughter to the kitchen, using the light of the candle to light a wall lamp before blowing it out.

He set Kira on the island counter before moving to fill the kettle with water. Kira watched as her father moved around. Watching him light the stove, reach in the cupboard for a big and small wooden cup, and sprinkle in the tea leaves.

With the whistle of the kettle, Kylan poured the boiling water in the cups. Filling his nearly to the brim and Kira’s halfway. He was also sure to add a teaspoon of honey to her cup.

“Careful, it's hot”. He warned, sliding Kira’s cup over to her. 

The childling blew on her cup, mimicking her father as he did the same. Feeling her tea get a little cooler, she took small sips.

Kylan leaned over the counter as he drank his own cup, the hot beverage sending warmth to his insides.

“Papa, can you tell me a story please”? Kira asked

Kylan looks at his daughter, his eyes still groggy "it's a little late Kira”.

“Pleeeease” she begged, " you tell the best stories, and I didn't get one before bed. please, pretty please”. She gave her best “baby fizz” eyes.

Kylan looked at Kira from the corner of his eye. seeing that she was giving him big wet brown eyes. 

His one weakness as a father.

“ Just one story”? 

“One story, and then I’ll sleep”. Kira promised, taking another sip of her drink.

Kylan racked through his brain for the most entertaining, non- exciting bedtime story. Suddenly, the perfect one came to mind.

"All right, come close and I'll tell you the story of How the wise Songteller and the Clever Princess were blessed by a magic flower’”.

Hooked on being told a brand new story, Kira scootched close till her body was touching her father’s arm.

“Long ago, a Spritan Songteller fell in love with a Vapran Maiden” he Began “Together they lived in peace and tranquility, but they longed for a childling of their own. No matter what methods they did or remedies they produced, the Maiden remained barren. To help ease his love’s mind, the Songteller suggested they take a walk as that seemed to calm her nerves.

As they were walking, they found a flower blooming at the side of the waterfall.

This flower was so beautiful and vibrant that it paled to the blooms the couple had seen before. Its stems were strong and a rich green color, and the petals were a nice smooth velvet texture, colored in a radient silver and the ends dipped in light green”.

Kylan stroked his daughter’s same colored hair, making her giggle and lean into his touch.

“With such beauty the flower possessed, the couple fell in love with the little bloom instantly. But realized that plucking it from its roots would kill it, so they simply vowed to visit the flower every day.

Four unums, they would visit their favorite flower without fail.

The Songteller would play his Firca and spin all aorta of stories and the Maiden would tell the flower all kinds of fascinating facts about the world the three of them lived in.

Kylan looked down to see Kira beginning to nod off, trying to fight the sleep as she listened to her father’s tale.

“ Until one day, the two had arrived to see their beloved flower had withered”.

“Noooo, poor flower”. Kira softly whined.

“Yes, the once beautiful petals have become dry or beginning to fall off. The couple was distraught, how could their sweet little flower be dying? The Maiden used her knowledge to try and create a potion to heal the flower. While the Songteller would try and perk up the plant with songs and stories. No matter what they did the flower simply continued to wither. Realizing that there was very little they could do, the couple mournfully grew to accept the coming loss of their precious flower”.

Kira silently gasped in shock.

“Suddenly” Kylan raised a finger “As the flower shed its last petal. A new blossom quickly emerged from the stem”

Kylan couldn't help but swell with storytelling pride as his childling’s eyes widened at the plot twist.

“Instead of a new flower though, the bloom slowly opened to reveal a baby gelfling. A beautiful mix of Vapran and Spritan features with silver hair with faint green streaks. Just like the petals of the flower.

The couple looked at the babe in adornment, their wish had finally been answered.

All the love and care they had given for that small lonely flower transformed it into what they had desired the most.

A childling.

The Maiden and Songteller wept with joy as they embraced their new daughter, carrying her back to their dwellings to begin their new life as a family”.

Kylan looked down to see Kira slumped on his arm. lightly snoring and nearly spilling the cup in her hand.

“The end”. He smiled.

He removed the cup from his daughter’s hands before she spilt the contents on the floor. Gathering her in his arms and leaving the drinks to be dealt with in the morning. He turned off the lamp before carrying Kira down the corridor, but instead of taking her to her room, he brought her to his and Brea’s shared bedroom.

Placing her on her back right next to her mother, he toed off his moccasins and got into the warm bed. Bringing the covers over all three of them, resting a protective arm over his family.

Placing a kiss on Kira’s forehead before quickly drifting back into sleep.

“Goodnight little flower”.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
